El torneo
by Yan-kun
Summary: Naruto y los demás se dirigen a un torneo en la villa de la arena. Pero no será ni tan fácil ni tan simple como parece...
1. Prologo

Wenas gentes!!! Este es mi primer fic así ke por favor decidme ke os parece... pero tampoko me deprimáis (jejej xD).

Por cierto, Riku, Txell vosotros no tenéis excusa para no escribirme un review... (Riku tu procura no kriticar demasiao ke te konozco ¬¬). Este es un fic de Naruto (evidente si esta en esta sección no?) pero lo ke kiero decir eske yo soy el fan numero uno de Naruto ( kon Naruto asta la muerte!!!!!) y no me gustaría desgraciar demasiao la historia (jejejej) Por eso si me mandáis criticas sobre mis fics os lo agradeceré muxisimo EKIVOKANDOSE UNO APRENDE!! jeje )

Espero ke os guste!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El silencio reinaba en el claro del bosque en el que se podían distinguir tres figuras escondidas detrás de unos arbustos.....

Las tres siluetas se movían con sigilo, con velocidad con....... ¿¿¿¿¿torpeza?????

- Naruto!!! quieres dejar de hacer el imbécil!!!!!! - dijo una voz de chica muy irritada. Sakura ya volvía a estar histérica komo kada vez que Naruto metía la gamba.

- Parece mentira que este farolillo rojo haya sido capaz de derrotar a Neji... - Sasuke estaba disfrutando viendo komo Naruto se peleaba kon un arbusto en el ke había kedado enredado.

- Condenado Sasuke!!! Sabes de sobra que un genio komo yo ke algún día llegara a ser hokague no se tropieza kon unos hierbajos komo estos...- decía el chico mientras se quitaba las ultimas hojas de la kabeza - Lo he hecho a propósito por ke esta misión es tan aburrida ke dormiría asta a Gaara..... keria divertiros un pokitillo.... 8) -

- Pues intenta divertir a alguien en medio de una misión de verdad y no duraras ni tres segundos, farolillo rojo. - Kakashi acababa de salir de detrás de un árbol sin ke nadie se diese kuenta.

Sakura y Naruto se giraron kon kara de sorpresa mientras ke Sasuke se giro kon su tipiko aire de prepotencia. - Naruto has vuelto a destrozar el trabajo de ekipo..... en estos momentos probablemente estaríais muertos.... pero en fin al menos pondrían vuestro nombre en la lapida del campo de entrenamiento jejejej - Naruto miro a su sensei mientras tragaba saliva.

De repente un ruido sordo sonó detrás de Kakashi. Un ninja acababa de aparecer, el chico tenia la mitad de la cara quemada lo ke le daba un aspecto un tanto.... extraño. El chico se acerco y le susurró algo al ninja de grado superior. Un segundo después había desaparecido. - Chicos hemos acabado por hoy - entonces se dirigió hacia los dos chicos - kon vosotros hablaré esta tarde, os espero a las 6 en la puerta de la escuela de ninjas, bien adiós chicos- y esbozando una sonrisa ke solo se podía adivinar al mirarle a los ojos (normal, lleva la boca tapada... xD) desapareció kon la misma rapidez ke el chico de la cara kemada.

- Para que crees ke nos kerrá ver esta tarde¿? - Naruto miro a Sasuke esperando a ke el tuviese la respuesta, pero este solo pudo poner cara de indiferencia y soltó - no llegues tarde farolillo rojo... je - y se fue sin más detrás de Sakura.

A las seis de la tarde, el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse, ese invierno era mas frío de lo normal y por la kalle no se veía demasiada gente. - Que tripa se le habrá roto ahora al maestro Kakashi¿?¿? - se preguntaba Naruto mientras caminaba hacia la escuela.

A lo lejos pudo distinguir a Sasuke ke ya esperaba delante de la puerta apoyando la espalda kontra un árbol del ke colgaba un columpio, pero habían dos siluetas mas. -Siempre el ultimo nunka kambiarás Naruto.. - Rock Lee miraba a Naruto kon una sonrisa en la cara de oreja a oreja, parecía un niño pekeño a punto de abrir un regalo. - Parece mentira ke no lo conozcas ya, a este inútil- Neji también estaba allí aunke el no sonreía, parecía ke Sasuke y el estuvieran compitiendo para saber kien ponía mas cara de circunstancia... B(

- Pareces muy kontento cabeza de tazón jeje - naruto le devolvió la sonrisa. - Que hacéis aki¿?- preguntó mirando a los dos chicos.

- Es ke aún no te has enterado¿?- dijo Neji - Dentro de cinco días se celebra un torneo en la villa oculta de la arena para celebrar el pacto de paz ke han firmado la villa oculta de la hoja y la de la arena. -

En el momento en el que Naruto escuchó esas palabras se le iluminaron los ojos. - Un torneo?!!!!!!! Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!!! Podré demostrar por fin a todo el mundo lo superior a Sasuke que soy!! jejejejej- A naruto le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Sasuke hecho cisco en el suelo y de él sentado encima con una copa e la mano...

- Sonríes como un bobo Naruto. En que marranadas estas pensando ahora?? - la voz de Kiba tenia ese tono vacilón de siempre. Venia con Shino y Akamaru. -No me digas que ha vosotros también os han llamado.... Bueno, espero no dejaros muy mal en el torneo- sonrió el chico.

- Tan humilde como siempre, eh Kiba?- Sasuke se había separado del árbol.

- je, También acabaré contigo Sasuke... - dijo mientras miraba a Sasuke con aire hostil -por cierto donde esta Shikamaru? me extraña que a el no le hayan llamado fue uno de los mejores en el examen de ascenso a Chunnin...-

-No es que fuese uno de los mejores, es que fue el mejor, por eso ahora es un Chunnin y por eso no ha venido, por que el torneo es solo para ninjas de grado inferior.- contestó Lee.

Entonces Shino y Neji se giraron hacia la puerta de la escuela. De dentro salían cuatro ninjas con chalecos. Kakashi iba leyendo el tomo 12 de paraíso erótico (para variar ¬¬), Gay lo miraba con cara de rabia como si hubiera vuelto a pasar de él en medio de una conversación, y Shikamaru e Iruka venían hablando -No se yo si Naruto no la liará....- decía Shikamaru con aire cansino.

- jejej, quizá tengas razón- comentaba Iruka con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Hola chicos! - dijo Kakashi - veo que habéis venido, no esperaba menos -. Mientras tanto Lee y Gay se abrazaban y lloraban a moco tendido cerca del columpio - Lee, se nota en tus ojos la fuerza de tu juventud!!! Que contento estoy!! blablablabla..... ( y muxas xorradas más que nadie se dignó a escuchar) -

Iruka se acercó a los chicos - Bueno, estáis aquí por que la villa de la hoja y la de la arena han firmado un tratado de paz, después del intento de invasión por parte de os de la arena y el sonido... Para celebrar este hecho se celebrará un torneo para ninjas de grado inferior, y vosotros sois los mejores de la aldea. Os aviso de que os encontrareis con duros rivales que no os darán tregua alguna.... pero se de sobra que estáis mas que capacitados para superar este reto, para demostrar el poder de nuestra villa y por que n o, para haceros mas fuertes de lo que sois. El torneo se celebra de aki a cinco días, y tenemos dos días de viaje, nosotros seremos vuestra escolta oficial, y se os permite llevar a una persona cada uno para que nos acompañe.... en fin firmad estos papeles de inscripción en e torneo y presentaros de aki a 3 días para marchar en la salida de la aldea. ha quedado claro?- iruka repartió los documentos y a continuación djio - yo de vosotros prepararía algún as en la manga antes de partir xikos, no os vendrá mal....- y sonriendo se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Shikamaru miró a sus ex-compañeros, se despidió y se fue detrás de Iruka.

Kakashi se marchó con Naruto. En el camino de vuelta el sensei le dijo - Naruto, tú serás el capitán del equipo - a Naruto se le iluminó la cara -Esa función es solo un formalismo obligatorio pero hemos creído que mereces un premio por tu gran avance en estos últimos meses. Bueno yo me marcho por aquí, nos vemos dentro de tres días y recuerda lo que ha dixo Iruka del as en la manga!!!! - Kakashi desapareció en la lejanía de las calles.

Al llegar a casa Naruto no se fijo en la increíble soledad del lugar, hoy tenia la ilusión de un nuevo reto, en el corazón no había lugar para dudas o penas, y mañana seria un nuevo día para seguir buscando su camino del ninja.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien poz asta aki llega el primer capitulo de mi fic. Ya se que de momento no a habido muxa acción precisamente, pero eske esta historia va a ser larga y os aseguro que en el próximo capitulo pasará algo mas interesante jejejej. weno akordaos de los previews!!!


	2. En marcha!

Hola!! Bueno... mi segundo fic, antes de nada quería daros las gracias por los reviews, duele un poco leer estas cosas pero fui yo quien os lo pidió, a partir de este chap intentaré corregir las faltas (sobretodo lo del cambio de "k" por "c" que tanta polémica a traído) es que estoy tan acostumbrado a escribir mal por el Messenger... Auryn Luna, gracias por tu opinión, se agradece cuando la gente intenta que mejores. A ti Riku que te voy a decir.... Te agradezco que me ayudes tanto (aunque ya lo sabes...).Zhong Lung gracias por tu review me has dejado claras bastantes cosas (esto lo digo sin malicia ) Txell muchas asias!!!! Jejej Y Aru me alegro de tener buenos amigos como tu (si no fuese por el team... jejejej).Por cierto os agradezco muchísimo vuestras opiniones Aru y Zhong Lung , pero no me gustaría que comenzara una discusión de las fuertes por mi fic... (Gracias por tu apoyo Aru) Bueno, pues a por la historia .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un acantilado cerca de un bosque....

Alguien corría en dirección a dos siluetas en la lejanía. Las imágenes eran borrosas y no se llegaban a distinguir las caras de las dos personas. Una de las siluetas estaba de rodillas, parecía un niño, la otra estaba de pie.

- ¡¡Déjalo!! ¡No toques a Yan-kun! ¡Déjalo! - gritaba Kakashi mientras corría y sacaba un kunai. Este Kakashi era muy diferente del habitual, no llevaba el chaleco de ninja y tenia un aspecto algo más joven, pero lo que más llamaba la atención es que no tenía la cinta de ninja tapándole un ojo. La llevaba colgada al cuello y en el ojo donde tenía el sharingan tenia un ojo más que normal, tampoco había ni rastro de la cicatriz. Kakashi lanzaba su kunai al ninja que estaba de pie pero este lo esquivaba con suma facilidad. Y antes de que pudiese llegar asta donde estaban las dos figuras el ninja adulto lanzaba al chico por el barranco....

- Yan-kun!!!!!!- Kakashi se despertó sudando y medio destapado. El sol ya entraba por las rejillas de su persiana. Tumbado en la cama, recordando el sueño, pensó si aquello se repetiría muchas noches más.

- Toc, toc, toc!!!- Naruto aún estaba medio dormido cuando sonó el picaporte. Medio flotando por el sueño Naruto abrió la puerta. Una chica de estatura más bien pequeña, con el pelo corto y negro y los ojos blancos esperaba tímidamente al otro lado de la entrada.

-Hinata!! Que haces aquí?- Naruto estaba trastornado, era la primera vez que una chica iba a su casa ¡¡¡y encima voluntariamente!!!

La chica miró sonrojada a Naruto -Na...Naruto..., bo...bonito gorro- El chico se sonrojó aún más que Hinata al recordar que aún llevaba puesto el gorrito que usaba para dormir.

Al cabo de un rato los dos estaban paseando por las calles de la villa de la hoja (evidentemente Naruto se había vestido ¬¬)

-Verás.. Kiba me ha dicho que participáis en un torneo y he pensado que a lo mejor te iría bien esto.....- Hinata le dio un rollo de pergamino a Naruto con tantos nervios que se le cayó al suelo. Los dos se agacharon tan deprisa para recogerlo que se dieron un cabezazo. - Auuu, lo siento Hinata yo... el rollo...- dijo Naruto entrecortadamente. -No no pasa nada es que soy muy torpe y...- los dos se miraron y se pusieron como tomates.... xD

Rápidamente Naruto se puso en pie.

- ¿Qué es?- preguntó éste.

-Es una técnica que encontré mientras ordenaba los documentos de mi familia - Hinata parecía algo más segura de si misma que normalmente.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡De tu familia!!!!!! y no te castigarán por esto?! - Naruto estaba preocupado, sabía lo duros que llegaban a ser los Hyûga en cuanto a normas.

- No... tranquilo.. - parecía que la imagen de alguno de los Hyûga enfadado había hecho recuperar su timidez a Hinata - ..es ..esta técnica no la usa nadie en mi familia.... no es una técnica secreta de los Hyûga, es simplemente información que se ha ido recopilando con los años, pero aun así pensé que te vendría bien...-

- Gracias Hinata!!! Cada día me caes mejor!!- al oír esto la chica se quedó petrificada, como ensimismada en un agradable pensamiento - Por cierto, te gustaría venir al torneo? Podemos elegir a una persona como acompañante y así podría darte la gracias por lo que has he.... - pero antes de que Naruto pudiese acabar, Hinata dijo - Si!! Digo.. um, gracias Naruto, me encantará ir contigo.-

Al llegar a casa Naruto abrió el pergamino que Hinata le había regalado

-Técnica ninja humo negro, mmmmmmm... "técnica cegadora"- Naruto la leyó atentamente- puede que sea útil ...-

Esa noche Naruto la pasó fuera de casa practicando su nueva técnica...

- Hey, tú, farolillo rojo!! - Naruto se había quedado dormido después de tanto entrenar. Estaba tirado cerca del río donde practicaba; tenía uno de los brazos dentro del agua y una mariposa se había posado en su nariz. - yo de ti me iría a casa antes de que empiece a llover... aunque a mi me da igual...- Sasuke lo miraba como intentando averiguar que hacía allí tirado.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Me espiabas verdad? JAJAJAJAJAJA ¿Ya me tomas en serio, eh?! - Naruto se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo.

-He venido a buscar moras, no te creas tan importante- contestó Sasuke sin poner demasiado énfasis en su frase. - Por cierto, Kakashi me ha dicho que se ha adelantado el torneo y salimos esta tarde en lugar de mañana....-

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Que salimos hoy?! ¿¿¿¿Y a qué hora tenemos que estar en la salida???? - Naruto estaba un tanto perdido después de entrenar tantas horas...

- Salimos de aquí dentro de dos horas, yo de ti me prepararía- y después de esto, se marchó mientras se comía las moras que había recogido.

Naruto se quedó sentado cerca del río pensando en porqué habrían adelantado el torneo. - Condenado Sasuke....-

Dos horas más tarde Naruto corría hacia la entrada de la villa. Solo le había dado tiempo a ducharse y prepararse la mochila con lo más esencial (lo que para Naruto quería decir unos pergaminos, algo de ropa, unas cuerdas y dos o tres botes de ramen precocinado). Cuando llegó ya estaban todos allí, incluso Kakashi por extraño que parezca....

- Bueno.... ¿nos vamos? - dijo Iruka que parecía tener más ganas de salir de la aldea que ninguno de los demás.

Naruto se fijó en que allí estaban todos los del otro día y además Sakura y Hinata.

- ¡¡¡Hola chicas!!! ¿Tú también vienes Sakurita? - preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adivinando la respuesta de la chica.

- Si, me ha invitado Lee ((**Sakura auténtica. - Ojalá me hubiese invitado Sasuke!!!! pero al menos estaré cerca de él, jódete Ino!!!! Jajajajaja!!**))- Kiba miraba con cara de acojone como Sakura reía a lo doctor frankenstein....(ya sabéis el de: ¡¡está vivo, vivooooooooooo!)

El grupo comenzó a caminar. La tarde era fría y unas nubes negras amenazaban lluvia. Cuando llevaban cerca de media hora caminando entre los árboles llegaron a un pequeño claro con un tocón en el centro.

- Creo que a partir de aquí tendríamos que separarnos en grupos de seis (dos escoltas por grupo). Doce ninjas juntos llaman demasiado la atención.- Kakashi dejó de hablar unos segundos para mirar a Lee y Gai - Tenemos que llegar al puerto del país del fuego, ir desde una villa a otra por los bosques es demasiado peligroso si no tienes un punto intermedio donde descansar, por eso iremos por mar. Un grupo estará formado por Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, y Sakura, os acompañaremos Iruka y yo. Nos encontraremos mañana a las 11 de la mañana en el puerto. No os perdáis!! - y tras esto el grupo que Kakashi había nombrado desapareció en el bosque.

- Bien, el resto seguidme - dijo Gai.

Empezó a oscurecer aún mas, ya debían ser las 12 de la noche cuando de repente Shino se paró en seco.

- Deteneos..- Dijo con su habitual tranquilidad.

En ese momento dos ninjas con trajes completamente negros salieron de detrás de una de las ramas de los enormes árboles.

- Veo que al menos uno está atento.... ¡ju! esto será pan comido...- dijo uno de ellos

- Y quien cuernos sois vosotros!!! - gritó Naruto. Pero antes de poder decir nada más, uno de los ninjas apareció tras Hinata con un kunai en la mano.

- ¡¡¡Hinata!!!- pero cuando Naruto aún no había empezado a moverse el hombre salió volando por los aires.

- Vaya, parece que hablas demasiado para ser tan débil- Lee acavaba de estamparle el remolino de la hoja en plena cara al desconocido.

- ¡¡juujujujujujjuu!! Parece que vamos a tener que emplearnos a fondo..... - dijo el extraño mientras se levantaba. De repente tenía los ojos completamente azules. - Ahora os mostraré... mi verdadero poder!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. El combate preliminar

Jurujurjurjur.....Buenas!! Pues nada que ya estoy aquí de nuevo. Primero, quiero darles las gracias a los que me escribís reviews ( T-T gracias chicos......) Pero sobre todo a ti Txell!! Siento ese agradecimiento tan cutre del último chap, es que ya sabes el problemilla que tuve..... Pero de verdad gracias por leerlo y por el apoyo que me has dado (se me ha quedado lo del metro de vuelta del salón....Eso también sirve para todos los del Team!!!) Pues en fin más que nada era eso.

Pues ahora, a lo que habéis venido.

Resumen del anterior capítulo: los buenos salen de la villa, se separan y los malos les atacan. KLARO NO? xD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ahora os mostraré....... mi verdadero poder!! -

Esos ojos azules conseguían poner nerviosos a todos los presentes. Hinata se había separado del ninja asta ponerse detrás de Shikamaru.

Había empezado a llover. El agua resbala por la cara de los chicos mientras intentaban averiguar el por que de aquel ataque.

- jujujujuju!! Perfecto..... lluvia, ahora si que no podréis ganarme.... - el chico tenia una horrible sonrisa dibujada en la cara. - puedes marcharte Hikaru.... con esto puedo yo solo.

En ese instante el otro ninja de negro desapareció.

Naruto no podía más, tenia que explotar - ¡¡¡¡¿Pero tu quien te has pensado que eres?!!!! Ya me tienes arto!! Te acabas de zampar la patada de Lee y aún así sigues vacilando, te vas a enterar!!! – El chico zorro salió lanzado a por el. – Kage butsin noJutsu!!! – en menos de un segundo seis Narutos corrían entre las ramas en dirección al desconocido.

- jeje, una técnica de alto nivel... pero no te servirá de nada...

- Cállate!! – el chico y sus seis replicas se habían lanzado clavando sus kunais en el cuerpo del ninja que de repente reventó.

- ¡¿agua?! – Lee buscaba desesperado el lugar al que había ido a parar el enemigo.

- Naruto!!! Detrás de ti!! – pero pese al aviso de Shino las copias desaparecieron a causa del impacto de unos surikens.

Naruto había caído al suelo pese a que había conseguido cubrirse antes de recibir el ataque del enemigo. Se levanto mientras se arrancaba uno de los tres surikens que se le habían clavado en los brazos. Lee aún intentaba localizar al ninja de negro. Shino precia tan impasible como siempre observando la situación y Gai, Shikamaru y Hinata....... habían desaparecido????!!!!!!

- Donde leches se han metido Gai y los demás?!!!! – Naruto no se podía creer que se hubiesen ido.

- jujujujujuju...... Que vais a hacer ahora que yo tengo a vuestros amiguitos? .-

La figura del enemigo comenzaba a formarse a partir de un pequeño charco en una rama ante los tres jóvenes. Pero no estaba solo, otras tres figuras aparecían atadas y amordazadas con unas "cuerdas de agua".

- Hinata!!! – La chica miraba a Naruto con ojos llorosos. – Suéltala. -

- Jujujujuju, que te pasa¿? Ya no atacas con el mismo ímpetu de antes¿? O es que no quieres que le haga daño a tu chica??? -

- Te voy a borrar esa asquerosa sonrisa de idiota a ostias.... Suelta a Gai sensei!!.- Ninguno de los allí presentes había visto nunca a Lee tan enfadado. El chico y el desconocido se miraban desafiantemente.

- No pienso dejar que me subestimes!!! – Naruto había comenzado a correr rompiendo el intercambio de miradas.

- jejejeje...... tal y como me esperaba...-

- deja de hacerte el listo!!! – El puño del chico impactó en la cara del ninja, pero, al igual que antes, el cuerpo acuoso estalló y junto a él las otras tres figuras.

- idiota.... Sabría que caerías tu.....- con un rápido movimiento el enemigo lanzó tres kunais hacía el chico de pelo amarillo. Apenas tubo tiempo para esquivarlos cuando el ninja se abalanzó sobre él realizando unos sellos diferentes a los anteriores. – técnica de las agujas de lluvia!!! -

De repente todo al rededor de Naruto se volvió negro.

- Estoy..... muerto¿? – El chico no sabía que hacer, estaba nervioso, hace un segundo estaba luchando contra un poderoso enemigo y ahora, ahora ni tan siquiera sabía donde se encontraba. – No puedo morir ahora... tengo que llegar a Hokague.... Y el torneo? Y los demás? Y Sasuke¿? Tengo que vencer a Sasuke...

- Naruto deja de decir tonterías..... no estás muerto. – La voz de Shino sonaba cerca de él, por lo que no podía estar muerto. Entonces se fijó en que se escuchaba un pequeño cuchicheo en esa oscuridad. Un pequeño rayo de luz deslumbró los ojos de Naruto, rápidamente esa luz se hizo más y más grande. Shino había creado una barrera protectora para protegerle con una cantidad impresionante de insectos que comenzaban a dispersarse.

- gracias Shino – dijo Naruto

- no vuelvas a atacar sin más sin recapacitar sobre la situación. Ahora, es mi turno. – Shino seguía tan impasible como siempre aunque su tono de voz denotaba unas ganas de actuar normalmente reservadas ante el fervor de la batalla (tomo jeroma!!! Ni yo se lo como he escrito eso!! xD).

-Shino, este tipo es mío- Lee cerraba los puños con fuerza.

-No, no debes forzarte más, tu cuerpo no aguantaría- Naruto no entendía lo que quería decir Shino, ya había visto luchar a Lee y sabía perfectamente que podía aguantar mucho más.

-No digas tonterías... por que no iba a aguantar? – La expresión de Lee había cambiado, ahora no parecía tan seguro como antes.

-Eso digo yo, por que Lee no iba a poder... - entonces Naruto se dio cuenta – Lee!! Te sangra el brazo!! Por qué¿? Por que has venido si aún no estabas recuperado de las heridas que te hizo Gaara?!

- El rostro de Lee estaba descompuesto. Sus compañeros habían acabado dándose cuenta.

- Ugh.....- Lee cayó al suelo apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol. – por favor Shino, ordena a tus insectos que me dejen en paz. Quiero luchar.

Los insectos cubrían las piernas del chico impidiéndole mantenerse en pie.

- De eso nada, solo conseguirías molestar. – Shino dijo estas palabras sin quitar la vista del enemigo – Naruto, vamos a acabar con este tipejo.

- jejej!!! Eso está hecho!! – Naruto volvía a estar en pie con esa mirada de seguridad tan típica en él.

- Muy bonito.. pero hablad menos y demostradme lo que sabéis hacer – El ninja de los ojos azules esperaba bajo la lluvia con una macabra sonrisa en la boca.

Sasuke, Neji y Kiba (con Akamaru por supuesto xD)saltaban a toda velocidad entre las ramas de los grandes árboles. Kiba tenía algún que otro rasguño en la cara y la ropa, en cambio Neji y Sasuke estaban tan impecables como siempre.

- Creéis que les habrán atacado a ellos también¿? - preguntó Kiba mientras se apoyaba con una mano en la siguiente rama.

- je!..... no me extrañaría nada..... si nos han detectado a nosotros no creo que les haya costado encontrar al escandaloso de Naruto – Sasuke iba dos ramas por delante de los demás.

- A mi no me preocupan, sin embargo Kakashi, Iruka y Sakura... debe haber un enemigo muy poderoso si ha conseguido que Kakashi nos abandone en medio de un combate. – Neji escudriñaba el bosque con su ojo blanco en busca de algún movimiento extraño.

- Supongo.... (**pensamiento de Sasuke**: No se yo.... Ese tío es capaz de estar durmiendo o jugando a cartas por ahí ....... )

Los tres chicos se miraron sin estar demasiado seguros de nada.

-Multiplicación de cuerpos!!!! – un fuerte grito resonó en el silencioso bosque.

Kiba, Neji y Sasuke, que reconocieron la voz de Naruto, corrieron hacia el lugar de donde provenía el grito.

Llegaron justo en el instante en el que tres Narutos golpeaban a la vez al ninja negro en la cara, que estaba inmovilizado por los insectos de Shino.

Naruto mostraba esos bigotes y esos ojos de zorro que se le ponen cuando libera el chakra del monstruo.

El enemigo cayó al suelo con los ojos en blanco y la babilla colgando.

Naruto se dejó caer al suelo.

- bufff!! Pensaba que no encontraría el de verdad. Como supiste cual era Shino? -

Shino, recogiendo el último de los insectos que había utilizado, dijo – es simple, estos insectos que he usado son capaces de detectar el chakra. Por muchas copias que hagas el cuerpo real siempre una cantidad de chakra mayor al resto.-

La cara de bobo que se le quedó a Naruto dio a entender a todos que no había entendido nada.

Entonces Kiba se acercó a Lee para ayudarle a levantarse – déjalo Shino, este tío es corto, no creo que sea capaz de entenderlo.

- Pero de que vas Kiba?! Kiba?! Que haces tú aquí? Pensaba que habíamos quedado en el puerto.- Naruto se levantó de golpe.

- Vinimos por que pensamos que podríais tener problemas – Kiba contestó con aire de superioridad (evidentemente creía que era superior a los demás y podría haber arreglado cualquier problema en un momento.... ¬¬ que modesto el chico....).

- Kakashi, Iruka y Sakura desaparecieron y nos atacó un ninja de negro, como ése.- Neji intervino en la conversación.

- Pero les costó mucho menos derrotarle que a vosotros tres.... – Kakashi, Gai, Iruka, Shikamaru, Hinata y Sakura estaban en lo alto de un árbol observando el panorama.

- Sasuke!!!!!! Por supuesto que les costó menos... como quieres que a un grupo formado por Sasuke, Neji y Kiba les derrote ningún enemigo.... (**Sakura real: uaaaaaaaaa!!! Sasuke es el mejor!! Como quieres que pierda!!!!!! ) **– Sakura volvía a estar soñando con Sasuke...

- Y vosotros donde leches os habíais metido!!!!!! Nosotros luchando contar ese tipejo y vosotros... donde estabais?????? – Naruto estaba gritando como siempre.

- Naruto..... bufff tan histérico como siempre.- Shikamaru empezó a hablar – Estos tipos... son ninjas de grado medio enviados para poneros a prueba. Por eso hemos desaparecido... Iruka y yo tuvimos que ir a probar a otros dos grupos. Y Kakashi, Gai, Hinata y Sakura no estaban permitidos a ayudaros.

- Una prueba?!?!?!?!? – Las palabras salieron de la boca de Kiba, Naruto y Lee a la vez.

- Si, una prueba. Y parece que la habéis pasado con éxito. – Gai esbozó una "agradable" sonrisa mientras decía esto (digo agradable por que Gai no es muy guapo que digamos.....)

- Buffff, menos mal. – Sasuke se dejo sentó en el suelo – ya estaba arto de dar vueltas por el bosque buscándoos. -

Unas horas más tarde en la villa de la arena...

-Honorable Kazakage. – un ninja con una cinta de ninja de la arena en al frente estaba sentado con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo – cinco grupos en total se han clasificado. Dos de la hoja, uno de la niebla, uno de la cascada y uno de nuestra villa señor.

- Perfecto.... Jejej este torneo va a ser interesante....- El maestro Kazekage parecia satisfecho con el resultado.

-Pero señor... uno de los chunnins enviados a muerto en manos de los de la villa de la niebla. – el ninja de la arena parecía preocupado.- Parece un elemento peligroso y se supone que esto es un torneo por un tratado de paz... no se si..-

Pero no pudo acabar de decir la frase – Bueno.. nosotros tenemos a Gaara, quienes somos para prohibir nada, jajja-

El timbre de la casa sonó. Kankuro abrió la puerta. Ahora no llevaba la cara pintada. Temari entró corriendo en la casa.

-Gaara!! Gaara!! – Temari parecía saber algo que esperaba desde hace mucho.- Se han clasificado, Sasuke, Naruto y los demás, se han clasificado!! –

- um? – Parecía que Temari acabara de sacar a Gaara de un ensimismamiento muy profundo. –Perfecto..... -


End file.
